


Sweet grapes

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Oneshot, Sibling Incest, forced piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: He owes no explanation to anyone. Sasuke is all his





	Sweet grapes

It was a possessive feeling that hard started from way before. Itachi was not going to change now and he doubted that he ever could. He was kind and sweet to others. It was part of his personality but he could be honest with himself. He tried to be honest with himself.

He was possessive and when it came to Sasuke. Itachi did not want his brother to see anyone but him. Sasuke was not the sweetest kid. He was not someone that wanted a lot of friends, he was possessive right back to Itachi and he loved that. It felt nice to have his little brother like that.

But the few ties that Sasuke had. Itachi was unable to help how they made him feel. From the very beginning he had kept an eye on all relationships and all ties. Sometimes it caused him to insert himself a bit. Flash a smile or two so he could continue towards what he wanted. His precious little brother’s focus and attention.

Sasuke was supposed to follow after him. Eyes fixed firmly on Itachi and no one else. With plans such as that and thoughts like that. It was no wonder they had ended up the way they had but that was perfectly fine. He had his little brother firmly captured and Itachi could not any happier about that.

His possessiveness rose up and showed itself in things like kiss marks. Bruises where others would not see. To have Sasuke was to crave him, be obsessed with him. They were both obsessed with each other.

Jealousy made Itachi reckless, it made him kiss Sasuke in places that were risky. It made him punish Sasuke with deep kisses in his tinted car outside of the school. It made Itachi kiss and bite Sasuke until Sasuke had visible bite marks and bruises on his lips.

It made Itachi go shopping with punishment and pleasure in mind. It led him to this. The newest purchase he had made after all of his research. He had lured his brother over. He had him all to himself for the weekend. Neither of them had any engagements.

Itachi’s anticipation made him want to rush but he kept it slow. His armchair by the fire. He kept Sasuke on his lap as he kissed him. Tilted his head up the way that Itachi needed him to be. Stroked all down Sasuke’s naked chest as he kissed him deeply. A long wet kiss that ended when Itachi determined he needed a refill.

“Itachi.” His brother’s voice was so adorable and wrecked. He adored it. Itachi picked up the wine bottle by it’s neck and drank deeply before he turned to kiss his brother again. Some ran down Sasuke’s lips but most of it Sasuke swallowed.

His little brother was so irresistible. Itachi was hard from kissing him, hard from thinking about his plans. Sasuke was simply too cute and he belonged to Itachi. He gently trailed his fingers down Sasuke’s chest before he stroked Sasuke’s pants. Sasuke arched into his touch, the tent in his pants too much to ignore.

“What do you want?” Itachi whispered softly as he stroked Sasuke again. “What do you need me to give to you? Do you want me to suck you?” His fingers groped Sasuke until his brother shuddered. “Do you want to suck me? Or do you want my gift now?”

“Let me such you. Then I want the gift.” Sasuke squirmed in his lap. He rubbed so deliciously against Itachi that he could almost let his brother have his way. Almost.

“Then I’m going to suck you and prepare you for my gift.” Itachi smiled through Sasuke’s disappointed moan. “Don’t worry you’ll enjoy it in the end.” He always did.

X

“Itachi.” Sasuke’s tone was a bit worried. “What is this?” The sterilization equipment was hard to miss. Itachi smiled at his brother before he flipped him over on Itachi’s large bed. Sasuke hissed at how quickly Itachi flipped him but that hiss turned to a moan at Itachi’s tongue.

So warm and salty. He was sticky as well. Itachi sucked the crown of Sasuke’s cock as his brother’s hips trembled to stay up. He licked down to Sasuke’s base to the sensitive behind before he moved back up. his blood was hot in his veins.

He loved Sasuke’s taste. His tongue traced lovingly along Sasuke’s cock. Teased veins as Sasuke shivered and moaned. He dipped his tongue into Sasuke’s slit sipping away the precum as his brother sobbed. Sasuke’s tip was sensitive and when Itachi gently nibbled Sasuke froze up and spurted precum.

It was like cumming, except that it was not. It was so adorable and cute. Itachi nibbled the crown as Sasuke sobbed and drank away the wetness. Salty and Sasuke’s and it was for Itachi and no one else.

He licked down the underside pressing kisses and nips and his hands held firm to Sasuke’s hips. His brother was trying to move, trying to rock into his thrusts but that was not the way of it at all. He would be relaxed from this.

Itachi bobbed up before he swallowed. Past the crown all the way down to the root. His throat burned but he relaxed as Sasuke sobbed and shuddered. He pulled off a bit to kiss the wet head then he swallowed again and again.

Sasuke twitched and throbbed under his tongue. He sobbed and danced for Itachi. He was so beautiful. Coming apart for Itachi so willingly. Itachi gently teased his tongue over the slit before he dipped his tongue inside. A temporary block but it worked. Sasuke bucked and cried out.

To lick away such a salty mess was a treat. Itachi nibbled on the spongy crown as Sasuke cried out over and over again. The wet mess lessened and lessened until Sasuke hips gave out. The moment that he had been waiting for. Itachi swallowed Sasuke down as his brother whined and came.

What a beautiful salty thick flavour. Itachi swallowed before he pulled off to lick away at the mess. He cleaned Sasuke slowly, gently before he slowly pulled back. Sasuke slumped onto the bed with his legs apart.

Absolutely perfect. He only twitched a bit when Itachi rubbed the sterilization fluids on him. Itachi picked up the tools he needed along with his gloves. Sasuke was still slumped on the bed. He was unable to fight back a smile as he knelt behind Sasuke. A pinch to the sensitive area that he wanted. Sasuke trembled a bit but he was so relaxed that he did not move. Until Itachi pierced him that was.

“Ouch! Itachi!” He would have pulled away but Itachi had been prepared. He leaned on his brother’s back preventing him from moving. “What the hell!” Such a demanding voice with such a husky tone.

“A bit of bullying I suppose? A bit of teasing.” Itachi looked over his work. The two balls of silver winked at him from between Sasuke’s legs. “A reminder that you belong to me?”

“Why the hell did you put something there?” Sasuke rolled over his hand going between his legs.

“Unless you go showing it off.” Itachi gently moved Sasuke’s hand before he wiped him down with the antiseptic. “No one will see it.” He leaned over his brother before he spoke. “This will be just another secret.” When he kissed Sasuke he tasted a mix of Sasuke and the wine he had let his little brother drink earlier.

“It’s weird.” Sasuke panted against his lips. “And it hurts.”

“It will fade.” Itachi dragged his lips down Sasuke nape before he bit. His little brother shivered and trembled. “And I’ll make that place feel very good when it heals. It’s the first part of the gifts I have for you.” He wanted to see his brother writhe in the pleasure only Itachi could give him. Itachi kissed the tear trails from Sasuke’s face before he rolled over and pulled Sasuke to straddle him. “Now Sasuke, as a reward for being very good just now.” He said softly. “What is it that you want to do?”


End file.
